Chad With A Chance Of Eavesdropping
by iOutspoken
Summary: She looked up at me, her chocolaty brown eyes full of panic. She couldn’t recognize me. It was too dark out. And then she screamed the loudest, most high pitched scream I’d heard for a really long time. T for Language Companion to other story of mine
1. Chad With A Chance Of The Jonii

_**Hey Guys **__****__** this is my brand new companion story to Sonny With A Chance of Eavesdropping, my other story's from Sonny's POV, Now I must warn you this one is from Chad's point of view but reading it from his first may spoil the "experience" Check out Sonny's point of view by clicking on my username and looking at my stories. Hope you guys like it and please, please, please, leave some reviews behind.**_

_**The only thing I do own is the word "Jonii" read as "Jone – eye" as in several Jonases**_

 _**Thanks A Ton – iOutspoken (CHAD'S POV BELOW)**_

"AHHHHHHHHH" I yelled piercingly. _They woke me up, once again._

_Damned Jonas Brothers with their tight jeans and v-neck shirts ruining my beauty sleep. Again._

_I sat down in a seat at the Teen Choice Awards with one worshipper by each side. Miley and Selena. Too easy, it was like this all of the time. Gorgeous girls followed me everywhere. I was living every teenage boy's dream. Selena had been checking me out the whole night. She so wants me. "Go Chad" I murmured to myself as Miley tapped me lightly under the table and swiftly handed me a picture of herself with her phone number attached in precise handwriting. "The Chadster scores again" I whispered to myself and smirked. That hot girl from those lame vampire movies was checking me out. Eat that Rob Pattz. _

_I watched as some random red headed chick walked up to the podium in her mega tall high heels and stumbled a little. I snickered. She was ready to announce the awards for best male red carpet fashion icon. Among the nominees were me (obviously), the Jonas Brothers ( ew .) , That weird pale guy from those sad vampire chick flicks and some wannabe from those high school musical movies. "Easy award" I murmured to myself. I had won all of the other years. And every year it was pretty much the same guys being nominated. Me and three losers._

_I watched as the clumsy red head began to open the envelope in which the winners name was being announced. I snickered as the large screen focused on the faces of all of the nominees. Dunces. They all looked jumpy or restless. They could save themselves the trouble and just forfeit. If you could forfeit from this kind of thing…_

"And this years, best male red carpet fashion icon, is …"

I stood up from my chair as the audience of celebrities behind me watched stunned.

"Thanks to all of you who voted for me I… would never be the great-" I was cut off by the red head.

"The Jonas Brothers!" yelled the red head as girls around the world clapped their hands in celebration of the news. Their popular new song "Paranoid" came on as the boys flashed me sorry smiles and skipped on stage in their sweater vests and fancy boots_. Psh. Me, Chad Dylan Cooper getting pity from the Jonas Brothers. _

"Thanks to all of you, thanks so much" said the youngest afro-d one with embarrassment as he flashed a peace sign with his fingers and girls in the audience cheered.

"Thanks to all of you, that have gotten us this far, we would have …" blah blah blah. _The oldest Jonas Brother rambled on as he always did at award shows. _

The pretty boy known as "Joe" by his pathetic fans leaned in and said a brief "We love you guys." _The trio of wannabe's hopped off of the stage and once again took their seats._

_Nobody could bare the uncomfortable silence after I accepted my imaginary award. It was all thanks to those damned Jonas Brothers. Nobody was ever more loved than Chad Dylan Cooper. Nobody. _

"Thank god it was just a dream" I laughed. I hooted on "Haha, oh gosh, wow, that could never happen in real life." I laughed louder as I stereotypically slapped my knee.

"Oh my gosh Chaddy are you okay? I heard you yell!" Asked Portlyn puzzled.

_I appreciated that she was concerned but Portlyn of all people? Her IQ ranged between that of a doorknob's and a goldfishes._

"Oh please, Portlyn I was just rehearsing for an audition…" I said in an obvious tone.

"So Portlyn can't help Chaddy with anything?" She said as she pouted and put a hand on my cheek. _She sounded like an idiot. _

I slapped her hand away.

"No. You can't" I said as I shot a nasty glare at her.

"Hmmph." She turned her back, pouted and stomped away. _Like a dumb little kid having a tantrum._

_I got up off of the king sized bed, fit for a king of course, I had in my dressing room. I sat down in front of my mirror and I ran my fingers tenderly through my locks of perfection_.

"Man, I am. A. God" I said suavely into my reflection.

_I flipped my head over and began to tousle my hair just like my stylist had taught me to do so that it would look soft and fluffy. Soft and fluffier than the "Jonii"(several Jonases) I bet…_

_I was admiring myself a little more when someone had the guts to knock on my dressing room's door. Not just knocking though. They were nearly punching the door._

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"What did you do to Sonny?" demanded an infuriating voice.

I sighed as I walked over to the door and motioned for the loud blonde to come in. _If I did something to Sonny, I didn't need for the entire cast of Mackenzie Falls to hear about it_.

I took a seat and got myself mentally prepared for the show.

"What did you do to her?" commanded the frustrating blonde. _Oh god she was so boring. Who is she talking about again?_

_What is wrong with this girl? Maybe if I showed her a mirror she'd walk away quietly without a fuss._

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled back.

_Freak .Total Freak. I picked up my phone and ran my fingers gently over the speed dial number three for my security guards. I might call them. I might not_.

"Sonny just hasn't been the same recently, and the only possible reason here is you!" She screeched back as she pointed her finger at me. _How dare she think she has the right, the authority, how dare she think she was worthy of pointing a finger at me? Only my mom could do that, and those questions ran through my head whenever she did it too…_

I took a deep breath

"Look Blondy, I'm only gonna say this once, what the heck would, me, the greatest actor of our generation be doing on the set of "So Random"?" I put on my most uninterested tone, and raised one eyebrow. _Chicks loved that._

"Look, "Blondy", she made air quotes for that last part, "You like Sonny and Sonny likes you……"

_I kept quiet as I smirked at the thought of the psycho being carried away by my boys the security guards._

"Do you guys think I'm a complete moron or something?"

_Yes._

"You two are more obvious than the endings to the episodes of Mackenzie Falls! Would you just deal with each other already!?"

_Okay maybe she's not that dumb…I stopped for a second. I couldn't think of anything to say. For once, caught like a deer in headlights. What are guy deer's called again… a buck right… like a buck caught in headlights._ I ran my fingers through my hair again and again as I breathed out loudly and tried to sound certain, relaxed… _anything but tense._

"I don't know where the hell she is and whether she wants to come or not but tell her to wait outside the studio tonight at 9. You losers can't come though." I said in what I hoped was a self-assured voice.

"Yaaaaaaay! She's gonna be so happpyyyyyy!" Blondy clapped and squealed. _I could feel my brain cells popping. Ouch._

_I let my interest in Sonny get the best of me. _

"Do you really think so?" I asked. _I sounded like a little kid caught up in puppy love. I coughed repeatedly afterwards trying to cover up a completely awkward moment. I made myself much to obvious and I regretted saying those words the second they flew out of my mouth._

All Blondy did was shrug and walk out laughing. It seemed like she was laughing at me. That gave me all of the confidence I needed for my date tonight. _Wow thanks Blondy. Not that the Chadster needs confidence. I have all of mine and extra._

I thought of those words and hoped that I could believe them myself. _Sonny was different. She made me feel like a better person…when we weren't fighting of course. Stupid Cute._

I got up and decided that I would take a quick shower before our "date."

_Yeah I have a shower in my dressing room. You don't work to be the best actor of our generation for nothing…_

I stripped down and hopped in. The warmth of the water felt overpowering. Almost as if it were encouraging me to go out and really try to give Sonny a pleasant time. I stepped out of my brief shower and mentally debated on whether or not I should shave. _Did Sonny like stubble? Did it matter? Would she be brushing up against my face at all tonight? Should I shave halfway and leave half of my face with blonde stubble? Chad that was stupid…_

_Chad you dumb heartthrob you're doing this for Sonny?_ I slapped myself. Mentally of course. I couldn't risk this gorgeous face.

I decided to shave despite of what Sonny thought.

_I hoped she liked it without stubble…_

I pictured my suave self charming her as I always did. _It usually worked if I did it right…_I wrapped my dark blue CDC initialed towel around myself and I walked into my room.

I decided to go simple with a plain white polo t-shirt and some dark wash jeans. As for shoes I put on plain black vans. _I admired myself in the mirror. Of course I would never lose an award to the Jonas Brothers. Nobody in Hollywood can pull the casual look off as well as I do._

I checked my Rolex watch. The only non-casual thing I was wearing. The time said eight thirty. I had a half hour to waste. _Maybe a fine start to this date would be to make Sonny laugh… she was from "Chuckle City" wasn't she?_ I dug around my dressing room until I found the voice changer I was given from "Celebrity Practical Joked". _It was perfect. I'd walk up to Sonny, freak her out a little bit, tell her it was really me, she'd laugh and the ice would be broken. Too Easy._ I put the button-like voice changer on the collar of my polo, where Sonny would never see it.

I laughed into the voice changer. _Man, I still sounded hot when a cheap toy twisted my laugh._ I kept the button-like toy in my pocket and I lay down on my bed. _I was worn-out, today had been a long day of shooting, with Portlyn nagging me all of the time… to be the best actor of our generation I had to work hard, and lines didn't come easily to me as if by magic, I'd been perfecting them since I started the show a little bit less than a decade ago. _

I wouldn't miss my date with Sonny for a nap though. I may have been forced into asking her but I didn't care… I don't regret a thing I did.

After using up my last half hour alone thinking of Sonny, I'd be spending the next few with Sonny… I walked out of the studio's back door and I was surprised at how dark the night was.

And then I saw a small silhouette. It had to be Sonny. In the dark of the night I could still see her playful curls and petite frame. I grabbed my voice changer and hooked it onto my collar. _This was perfect. She lived for comedy, this would make her laugh or she'd love me for trying._

I coughed a little trying to get into the ideal "_creepy older dude_" persona.

I crept up behind her

"Hey Cutie" I said as I put my large hands on Sonny's fragile shoulders.

_I watched the entire process, almost as if in slow motion. _

_The moment I saw the look in her normally lighthearted eyes I regretted my "joke she'd love." She looked up at me, her chocolaty brown eyes full of panic. She couldn't recognize me. It was too dark out. And then she screamed the loudest, most high pitched scream I'd heard for a really long time._

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Did you like that? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I really liked writing from Chad's point of view… different but totally satisfying **__****__**. If you didn't understand some of what was going on, it is because you obviously did not read the companion story to this "Sonny With A Chance Of Eavesdropping". What are you waiting for? Click on my username and go read it! I had a great time typing this up even though it was a bit of a challenge I loved the Jonas Brothers references here and there. Thanks to all of you so much, you have all been incredible fans. I love reading fan messages and any advice you guys can give me **__****__** Please leave a comment/review on your way out – LoVe iOutspoken.**_


	2. Chad With A Chance Of Delayed Puberty?

_**Authors Note : Writing from Chad's POV is fun! Sorry to all of you who noticed that in one of my other stories I kept calling "Grady" , "Brady" haha whoops :/ !! If you don't get what's going on ….read my story "Sonny With A Chance Of Eavesdropping!" Writing from Chad's POV is a little hard because I'm not a guy…but I put on my blonde wig, I put on my button up polo and I wear some blue contacts and BAM instant key to getting in character I put myself as much as possible in the hormonal male teenagers mindset. ;) **__****__** Hahaha leave some reviews on the way out please!**_

_**Love, iOutspoken**_

_**The moment I saw the look in her normally lighthearted eyes I regretted my "joke she'd love." She looked up at me, her chocolaty brown eyes full of panic. She couldn't recognize me. It was too dark out. And then she screamed the loudest, most high pitched scream I'd heard for a really long time.**_

"Whoops" I garbled. I watched as Sonny ran and yelled for help. _Wow a multi-tasker_… I yelled Sonny's name as I headed towards her , not realizing that my voice changing device was still attached to my polo, I probably frightened her more…

Just as I got close to her, ready to expose my identity she stopped running. _Maybe she knows it was a joke and that its me… She turned around and gasped for air. Probably because she was in the presence of Chad Dylan Cooper. She so wants me. _

Then she little by little reached behind her back, and again almost as if in slow motion…

Sonny let loose a battle cry and hurled her tiny but weighty purse at me.

_She hit me exactly where she didn't have to._

I hunched over and gasped for air, breathless. _I sounded like a woman in labor. How humiliating._

_What the hell Sonny? What about kids? Did you ever think about me having kids? What a misuse of talent that would be if I couldn't pass it on to some gorgeous look-a-likes of myself_…

What was supposed to be a snarl came out as a whisper.

"S-s-onny its m-mee Ch-chaad"

_Oh God. Chad Dylan Cooper did not just stutter. _

My eyes were far too teary to notice that Sonny had popped up beside me and had begun to ask for forgiveness. _She seemed uneasy being so close to me._

"Oh my god Chad I'm so sorry…" She knelt by my side and patted my back.

_Sonny was touching my back. Delicately. Over and over again. I'd mock her and say she were caressing me but it wasn't the right time. I wordlessly let a sigh of satisfaction escape my lips. _

_She probably thought I was feeling better._

_Stupid Sonny and her stupid thoughtfulness. Stupid Cute. _

I smiled weakly, trying to tell Sonny that I was feeling better. Then she murdered the romantic mood _I_ was feeling.

"Do squats! Do squats!" she rooted like a cheerleader. _Like a cheerleader that was mocking me._

"S-s-onny sh-shut u-p!" I sneered in what I expected to be a masculine voice.

I took a deep breath and squatted as Sonny told me to do_. It didn't help at all, what it did was make Sonny snort_. Sonny continued to pat my back when my voice changing gadget fell off of my collar and onto the pavement. _Sonny wouldn't know what it was though. It looked way to much like a button. She'd think the obvious. It fell off of my shirt._

Soreness continued to surge through both of my thighs and even through my hips. _Sonny's stupid bag had hit me __**that**__ hard. My eyes watered up but Sonny would probably get all "sensitive" on me if she saw. I wiped my eyes on the cuffs of my shirt and continued to squat._

She began to apologize all over again

_I could get used to "Worshipper/Guilty Sonny"_

"I'm so sorry Chad… she began

Her voice was a massive contrast from her loud shrill of a voice. She sounded like a man. I smiled feebly at the pavement.

…You jerk!" She said at full volume with hurt, in her sweet eyes.

I cringed, _I knew what was coming_.

"Chad! What the heck is this? What crap are you trying to pull?" she yelled deafeningly.

"S-sonny it w-was a j-joke." I muttered in my once attractive, now shattered voice.

_My voice cracked several times but I got my point across. Great. I could picture the tabloids now – "Chad Dylan Cooper – Delayed Puberty?" All thanks to Sonny and myself._

I looked up at her. Almost through her. I looked so intensely into her hazel tinted eyes she flinched. _A flash of emotions flickered through her eyes, as if she were reminiscing. Then she sighed and did something I would have never expected out of the shy Sonny I respected. Or tried to respect, anyways._

She tenderly held my face in her hands, and commanded me to hold onto her.

_I liked it when Sonny thought she was bossing me around. It was adorable. She looked so pleased and shocked to see me obeying her helpful commands_.

She forcefully grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, then she took her own hand and wrapped it around my waist.

_I hoped she could tell that I was working out. _

_Again I liked it when Sonny was in control. She looked so cute lugging me around. Not that I was helping of course. I made myself as unstable as a pair of old drapes. It was amusing watching her struggle to hold me up. I sagged on purpose of course_.

_I leaned in as she struggled with my limp body and smelled her hair. It smelled different, kind of like plants. It usually smelled like strawberries. The familiar scent wasn't there and was replaced with an odd medicinal smell._ I wrinkled my nose but chose not to say anything.

I heard Sonny breath out heavily and slow down a little_. I frowned when I realized that she was going to stop feeling, I mean, carrying me, eventually and that we were nearing our destination._

I watched Sonny's face go from anguish to relief. She somehow managed to open the door and I looked around as I noticed that we had arrived at a coffeehouse. Music played lightly in the background as pairs sappily stared into each others eyes as they picked off pieces of there uneaten pastries.

I walked off casually into the men's bathroom and when I arrived my first thought was that I should've limped_. How was Sonny going to believe that I recovered so quickly? She'd wonder why she had to carry me here… too late to care. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't worry. Much less after finding out that worrying causes, stress, which causes wrinkles. I still couldn't risk my flawless face. It was on so many billboards that worrying would only make me lose money. _

I looked at my reflection in the smudged mirror. I looked perfect for a guy who'd just been mauled. I quickly used the facilities, washed my hands (obviously), and popped a breath mint into my mouth. I snapped my fingers at my reflection and clucked my tongue for confidence. _More confidence I mean. I could still save the date…_

I crept out of the secluded restroom and I peeked my head around the corner only to see that Sonny had her head in her hands. Her soft ringlets fell all around her and I watched silently as miniature tears slipped off of her lightly tinted cheeks and onto her white skirt. I watched as a thin line of dark makeup slid down her cheek. _She even looked beautiful when she was sad. I came up with a brilliant idea that Sonny would love me for as I marched up to our booth._ I slid in alongside her and I searched for her lively eyes in a mop of light russet hair she had covered them in_. First I'd make her laugh. Without hurting her._

"They're fine" I said smoothly.

I couldn't tell if Sonny was looking at me or not, but I did catch her attention. She turned her body towards me.

"Excuse me?" She mumbled confused.

"Uhm…_their_ fine.." I said louder with an infamous smirk.

"Oh right them...I'm sorry about that" she chuckled. _One of the few times she has tonight._

_I knew how to earn her forgiveness. Girls loved this. I slid my hand into my jeans pocket and pulled out my rayban aviators. I handed them to her_.

"Sonny I know what happened. Put these on and walk out with me. No paparazzi will see you're ...uhm… dirty face." I murmured sweetly.

_Sonny briefly put them on and they looked like she were meant to wear them. The large frames fit smoothly around her round face and I swiftly moved her hair out of the way_.

_Her eyes flickered with thankfulness and wonder all at once. Sonny seemed like a small child full of insecurities. A small child in need of a little bit of help. Sonny flashed a large, bright smile at me and my heart sped up. I scolded my self. Mentally of course. For letting a girl be of this much importance to me. I told you I couldn't risk this face because of the money I would lose didn't I?_

We both strolled out of the coffeehouse only to find ourselves surrounded on every corner by paparazzi. To my own surprise I didn't hide Sonny. I showed her off. I pulled her icy cold hands out of her jacket and into my own hands. I looked at her hands. _They were small and delicate. Painted a light shade of pink, they looked extremely porcelain-like. I needed to show Sonny that I could be a nice guy. That she could have fun with me, and that we could be more than two cowards feeding off of one worded conversations along the lines of "fine" and "good". _

The paparazzi kept asking questions and I shielded Sonny from all of them.

"Hey Chad! Where's Selena?" Threw out one of them

Another yelped "How about Miley?"

"What is Hollywood's bad boy doing with this sweet girl?"

I started to get angry and I was craving hitting one of the nosy cameramen but…_Sonny's obliviousness to the entire situation kept me sane._

I looked over to her and back at our intertwined hands. _She seemed like she was daydreaming or thinking really hard about something. No matter what it was though she was pleased._

Sonny and I spoke about little things ; family, friends, embarrassing moments, and even our shows. I confided in Sonny and I told her that if anything were ever to go wrong on "Mackenzie Falls" I'd automatically have to turn to "So Random" mainly because it was my second choice. I told her that I was considering the offer more now that I had gotten to know her. _Part of me meant it and the other part didn't. I liked her a lot but how awkward would it be if we fought or broke up?_

We walked farther until we had lost the paparazzi for sure. My knees began to hurt so I sat down onto a nearby bench, not realizing that I was pulling Sonny down with me.

Startled she looked around a little bit and continued speaking about the show and future sketch's_. Intrigued in our conversation I used anything to keep it going. It'd be one of the few times we'd spoken without bickering._

Suddenly Sonny blurted out in a worried tone "Hey Chad, what time is it?"

I looked down at my sleek mobile phone and calmly stated the time.

"Almost 11:30…why?" I leaned in closely as I spoke.

"I…" Sonny stopped speaking_. She just gazed at me in awe. Maybe it was shock…was I too close? Sonny was fascinating when she stuttered… I decided to test this habit of hers._

_I leaned in even closer. I could feel her hot breath on my face and our noses were lightly grazing each others. _

"you…?" I murmured onto her lips.

"I've g-got to g-g-et home s-soon." Squeaked Sonny nervously_. She flinched backwards almost as if she had mentally slapped herself. I would know._

I grinned at that last part. _It was almost as if I were smiling on her, we were so close. I didn't move in closer but I didn't back away. I had to see the rest of Sonny's reaction._

"Really Sonny, do you really?" I whispered.

Suddenly Sonny's body language got tremendously confident. _I sat up, excited. Maybe too excited…what was she going to do?_ Tingles went up and down my spine as I grinned and chuckled excitedly like a small child.

Sonny leaned in unhurriedly, elegantly, she got closer but I didn't move at all. _She got close enough for me to tell that she was wearing some body spray, and the second I felt on fire, the second the fireworks were ready to launch, or the church bells ready to ring, or the orchestra ready to play, she sensitively kissed the dimple between my lips and nose. As she pulled away I leaned in closer to her not being able to control the anticipation I had for a kiss from her. _

_Then she put her long, thin pointer finger over my practically-twitching-with-anxiety, lips and pushed me away. "Chad" she said calmly with a smile in her voice. She put on a deep voice and said "The time for talkings over…" I stared at her blankly. I couldn't process what was going on. Sonny didn't want to kiss me? "Now go home and put your sweet little dreams of kissing me to sleep." She said while giggling in her "The Falls" voice._

Following her last line I broke out into a fit of laughter. _Silly Sonny.. how funny of her to think she could beat me at what I'm best at._

She didn't know how the scene ended on the most recent season finale of Mackenzie Falls.

"You're not sure how that scene ends are you Sonny?" I said in between gasps

"I bet you didn't watch the end of the episode." I said more coolly this time.

_I could tell that Sonny honestly, wasn't trying to be attractive, but not knowing made her so much more intriguing to me. She really didn't know how the episode ended. Her innocence was amazing to watch. _

Genuinely she whined "Actually Chad, you're right, I'm not sure how it ends, tell me how does it end?"

I closed in on Sonny and gave her a lasting kiss. I kept one hand on her petite waist and the other on the small of her back. She wasn't refusing to kiss me either, she was kissing me back. I pulled her in closer as our chests were touching and just as I felt her getting more drawn in I tenderly pushed her away. _**That's**__ how you play the game_. I thought as I smirked to myself.

I backed up to the distance I was at before, where the tips of our noses were just barely touching. _And I spoke onto her "Mackenzie plants a hard kiss on the girl he's with" and I paused, keeping her restlessly awaiting. "And…" I leaned in closer, the width of a sheet of paper was about the distance we were from kissing once more. "The time for talkings over is my line." I sighed affectionately. _


	3. Chad With A Chance of Stupid Cute

_A/N : Hey you guys! Just wanted to tell you all to check out my latest piece of work "Sonnyella"..and also, I had to apologize for not updating here in FOREVER! :D_

_I absolutely must dedicate this chappie to …: __**TrinityFlower of Memories (Haha **__****__** thanks for the Sterling stuff ;)**_

_**She's so cool, and writes incredible stories! Check out her page, and review what she's got!**_

_I backed up to the distance I was at before, where the tips of our noses were just barely touching. And I spoke onto her "Mackenzie plants a hard kiss on the girl he's with" and I paused, keeping her restlessly awaiting. "And…" I leaned in closer, the width of a sheet of paper was about the distance we were from kissing once more. "The time for talkings over is my line." I sighed affectionately. _

_Sonny began to gather her things and I couldn't allow her to leave just yet. Not after a kiss __**like that**__._

"Chad I really have to go" insisted Sonny. _She seemed regretful about it though, as if she wanted to stay._

Without an ounce of control a whimper escaped my lips and I pleaded.

"Sonny…please." I flinched lightly as my voice cracked. She slowly lifted herself off of the bench, and something forced me to grab her wrist. _Not violently, gently, lightly. Sonny pouted and flopped down into my lap._

"Alright, but you have to clear things up with "the boss". She said in an even tone.

_The boss? The boss is totally fine with all of this I thought to myself. I mentally debated over who she meant the boss was and concluded it was me. "The boss" was always me wasn't it?_

"The boss said he's alright with you staying longer, he also says he's okay with more kisses, more hugging, more dating, more seeing each other…"

_I grinned as I confirmed with the voice inside of my head, that she absolutely meant me_.

Sonny sighed as she lowered off of my lap and onto the bench beside me.

_I felt like lifting her off of the bench and back onto my lap, but that would be completely un- Chad Dylan Cooper …and freakishly weird._

"Chaaaad" she groaned "I meant Tawni."

"Of course, of course" I smiled playfully as I faked a yawn and muttered "Piece of cake."

_It really would be. Chad Dylan Cooper could have whatever he wanted_.

Sonny handed me her unique phone and dialed in Blondy's number. _Of course, I would do the rest. Again, Chad Dylan Cooper could have whatever he wanted._

_If what I wanted was Sonny, than Sonny I would have. Done Deal._

"Heeeeeyyy Blondy" I said in my friendliest, most charming voice.

"What do you want you big fat head?" answered an edgy voice full of confidence.

I ignored the snub and used my mad acting skills to convince Sonny that Tawni and I got along fine. It worked. Obviously.

I stayed quiet and listened to the persistent blonde whine.

"If Sonny taking care of my clothes? I told her she could only wear them tonight!" Worried Blondy.

_I didn't have to start bickering and ruin the perfect moment Sonny and I were having, so I didn't. To be the best actor of our generation, I had to take on several roles, and here's where that came in handy._

"Yes, yes, she does look absolutely dazzling in your clothes" I told the loud blonde. _She really does though I thought to myself… I indiscreetly stared at Sonny,_ starting at her heels and slowly moving up her tiny frame, until I reached her toothy grin, and soft locks.

Sonny fidgeted with the hem of her skirt uncomfortably. I laughed at the thought of Sonny ever being nervous around me, _it had never been that way before… I had a new feeling of power, of control. At last my charm would have some kind of effect on her._

"More than me? Does she? Send pictures right now!" Demanded Blondy.

_I decided I'd finish this up, since Chad Dylan Cooper could have whatever he wants. I improvised._

"Blondy, I'll take that no for a yes. And trust me she's fine. I'll take good care of her."

I didn't want to hear what Blondy would say so I swiftly pressed the button to hang up. _Loser_. I thought to myself. _I laughed at the thought of "kidnapping" Sonny. Ha, I wouldn't think twice before doing it. I couldn't tell Sonny that though, she might not like it as joke and fear for her life- again._

_I felt happy being here with Sonny. I felt like she made me a better person. With her I was just Chad. A regular person. Not my alter-ego Chad Dylan Cooper._

I stared out into the night, admiring the cool breeze and bright stars. I heard Sonny whisper something but when I asked her what she meant she blushed and told me that it was nothing. _Probably something along the lines of "I so want you."_

Suddenly adorable little Sonny blurts out "Let's do something crazy!"

I eyed her curiously. _Did she have some drug infused pastry at the coffeehouse while I was away? Sonny was never like this. Ever. Sonny was among the shyer girls. More timid, conservative to all, but those who know her best._

"Crazier than hitting your boyfriend in the pearls?" I watched Sonny's syrupy brown eyes flicker from confusion, to delight, to an expression of being weirded out. _Did I say something wrong? I smiled, sarcastically of course but I was a little scared…what was Sonny planning now? _

"Much crazier" she giggled. I gulped loudly. "Let's… go skydiving!"

_I figured I'd look through her bag when she was distracted and find the receipt for whatever she ate at the coffeehouse…really skydiving? I'd accuse the managers for something…_

"Sonnnnny" I groaned "its too late for that…think less extreme sports-y."

_I felt my heart snap as I watched the excitement, and spontaneity in her eyes dissolve, and I instantly regretted refusing to do what she wanted, even if it was skydiving. Not like Chad Dylan Cooper is afraid of that stuff or anything…_

"Looked like fun on TV" She mumbled, obviously let down.

_I had let her down this time, and I would again whenever she wanted to skydive, I would never let her go skydiving… I'd get "sick" or need her for something important, just to get her away from it. Too dangerous, I couldn't put Sonny at risk like that. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened_.

I instantly thought of something safer. _Much safer. _

"How about," I spoke to Sonny calmly and smoothly "You come back to my house, and we hang out there."

"Alright sounds fine to me." She said tranquilly. She didn't seem at all agitated in front of me, if she was. I felt my hands getting clammy, _had I cleaned my room? Would she be in my room? Why would she be in my room?_ _perv.._

… _I slapped my self mentally for that one…_

since I couldn't really slap myself- _you know, incredibly gorgeous face, money loss, you know the rest, aside from probably scaring Sonny for randomly slapping myself while talking to her._

We strolled back to my red convertible, and spontaneously Sonny pulled my hand out of my pocket. Sonny was quiet the entire ride to my house until a song we both knew came on the radio and she began to hum.

_Any other day I would have asked her to stop. I would've said something cocky to make her angry and then we would've both parted opposite ways, only to yell back and fourth "fine" and "good_". But today I decided to hum along. _Sonny was perfectly on key, and since I had gotten that air-vent rat Zora to get "Sonny stats" for me, I knew that Sonny liked karaoke. It was a secret hobby of hers. Zora had charged me so much for that bit of information… and I got so angry because I thought It'd never come to use_…

I paused for a second to stare at Sonny. _Probably not the smartest move to make while driving, but I was going slow and there wasn't any traffic. She looked so unbelievably attractive, more so because she was so obviously unaware of her natural beauty._ I let my usual "Stupid cute." Escape my lips and I continued humming along with Sonny until I was the only one still humming and Sonny was sound asleep.

_She was definitely not a graceful sleeper, let me tell you that. She slept curled up into a ball- with her mouth gaping open. But she was adorable. It was hard, holding back a grin just watching her. She mumbled some words about somebody named "Tad Willan Rooper" I don't know she murmured some name similar to that…but I wasn't sure what she meant._

_She insisted in soft murmurs that she loved him. I felt a hint of jealousy but then assumed that he was probably her brother. I mean, if she liked "Tad" so much why was she out here with me, Chad? _

Soon enough, I pulled into the cobblestone driveway at my home, and I wasn't sure whether to wake her up or not… I decided I would. I tried to wake her up as pleasantly as I could.

"Sonny……" I grinned. _She could probably hear me_. "Seems like we've got a case similar to sleeping beauty's" I laughed loudly, knowing she could hear. I tugged on the collar of my shirt and watched as she closed the one eye she had peeked open the moment I looked over. _I decided to play along. Why not?_

Sonny let out a light giggle but gave in immediately when I leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on her rosy lips. _I leaned back, waiting to see what quirky reaction Sonny would give me now._

_Despite of having both eyes closed, I watched expressions of confusion flash over Sonny's pale face. _Out of the blue she whispers, "Chad…what does Sleeping Beauty do right after the prince kisses her?"

_I grinned and laughed loudly I wasn't sure if she was serious or not, but it didn't matter. She was cute when she was confused_. I took a deep breath and said something seriously gutsy, something bursting with confidence, "I believe it was something along the lines of "My Hero!"…Then she proceeds to thank him with a big, _delicious_ kiss right on the mouth. Lasting though, I'm pretty sure the Disney movie's kiss was at least two minutes long." I smirked as I anxiously ran my fingers through my silky blonde hair.

_I restlessly ran my fingers through my hair once again, awaiting her reaction. Was that too cheesy? Way to win her over Chad. Wow._

I was startled when Sonny practically yelled "My hero!" and forcefully wrapped her light arms around my neck and gave me an extended kiss on the lips. _Her lips were tender, and tasted like a Chapstick of some sort… I tried to remember what color the tube was that she had been applying earlier tonight. I didn't matter though. I liked Chapstick. The mystery of not knowing the flavor made me want to continue kissing her and find out._

Sonny leaned back and sighed "Wow." _That was the reaction I got from all of the girls. None of them ever mattered this much though. I felt nice hearing that from Sonny._

I somewhat lugged Sonny's lightweight body into my home. _I was that good. I praised myself for that one. Mentally of course, again. How creepy would it be to tell myself "great job" after kissing Sonny? She probably wouldn't understand, and thank me while feeling puzzled. _

Sonny stood at my porch in awe. I dragged her in as she "ooohed" and "aahhhhhed" at my home. _I couldn't deny it. My house was gorgeous. Fit for a king. Fit for a Chad Dylan Cooper. _

Suddenly Sonny gasped and I turned around

"Sonny what's wrong?" I asked holding her soothingly.

"Where are your parents Chad?" She asked, _almost like a concerned parent_ herself.

I laughed at her silly question and explained what most people already knew.

"Sonny, my parents aren't home, they never are." I frowned a little as I realized what I said was one-hundred percent true. I was relieved to remember however that Sonny was still here with me.

"W-what do th-they d-do?" she jumbled her words together. _Cute. Sonny nervous in front of me. I watched as she fidgeted with her fingers and sighed contently._

"Oh, well, my Mom, she models."

_Where else would I get my devilishly good looks…_

"And my Dad directs movies, you see Sonny…. acting, singing, dancing, modeling…it's all in my blood."

I grinned at her. _She didn't have to be sad for me. I was fine alone. They would come down every once in a while, and we'd have a great time. Then they'd leave and we wouldn't see each other for a couple of months. It was no big deal. I was immune to this type of stuff by this point._

"So they won't mind that I'm here?" she asked.

"Sonny don't worry okay? Just relax and have a good time, it's just you and me here." I said earnestly, _in my best attempt not to scare her with those last words_.

We stood there awkwardly as Sonny continued to "oooh" and "ahhhh"

_I briefly chuckled at her childlike innocence and I invited her for a swim._

"But Chad it's… thundering outside." She said to me in an obvious tone. _All that was left to say at the end was "duh"._

"Indoors, silly." I replied amused.

_She really was like a little girl._

I walked into my room to change as I left Sonny outside for just a moment. I sorted through my mess of designer swimsuits before deciding on a simple pair of red board shorts.

I walked out, gently closing my room's door on the way out, when I was greeted by an indiscreet "Wow". I looked up only to see Sonny watching me. _She wasn't looking at my eyes though, like she usually did. She was distracted by the rest of my Chad-ness._ I watched as her hand rose up to cover her face, and all I could do was laugh. _At least she was honest._

"What did you expect I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." I said bashfully.

Sonny pulled me aside, concerned for herself for once. She didn't have a swimsuit. I took a tight grip on her warm hands and I took her over to my parent's room. _I'm sure there would be a load of swimsuits she could wear from my mom's younger modeling days…_

Sonny went off to gawk at the room as I sifted through piles of bikinis and one-pieces.

I had found a handful that would fit her. I called her over

"Sonny."

"Yeah Chaddie?" She asked honestly, not realizing her mistake. She coughed loudly and awkwardly as a flood of pink invaded her soft facial features. "I mean Chad" she scoffed.

_All I could do was laugh._

"You can call me that if you want" I turned around to look at her now completely pink face, as I smirked playfully "Here wear anyone of these swimsuits, I'm sure they'll fit. Meet me in the pool downstairs afterwards okay?"

_I walked away, as I hoped Sonny would feel comfortable. Distracted by my own urges though, I cannon-balled into the heated pool water._ Sighing happily, _I loved swimming. I suddenly found myself having to go to the restroom. I smoothly hopped out of the warm water and I wandered off, leaving a trail of chlorinated water behind myself._

I quickly fluffed my hair and washed my hands _(obviously!),_ _leisurely walking out of the restroom I saw a feminine silhouette somewhat hiding. I snickered to myself wondering what Sonny was planning now… I crept up behind her as I got hit by a major wave of déjà vu. Okay, so I decided to just walk up normally behind her, but she was so engulfed in whatever she was planning that she didn't notice. I heard her mutter to herself_

"Perfect plan, I'll get in while he's underwater" She seemed, convinced with her idea as she smiled and seemed to picture the outcome. _She looked stunning, evil plotting and all. The bathing suit she had chosen looked beautiful against her smooth, pale skin and dark curls. _

I curled both my arms around Sonny's waist and whined into her ear "Why wouldn't you want me to see you, you look great" I grinned at her brightly. _I lifted her gently off of the sea foam colored pool tile, I cradled her gently as I walked over to the pools edge. I spoke to Sonny sweetly and I laughed loudly, watching her soak up the attention she was getting like a sunflower with heat rays. Ridiculously adorable. _

_I was curious for something. I had never seen Sonny be competitive before… I continued speaking to her until I walked over to the pool's edge and let her fall into the now, unheated, cool water. _

_Sonny emerged from the water, soaked, and beautiful with a toothy grin. I had really been hoping for her to be a little bit angry though._

"Oh Chaddie" she called me over in a sweet voice. _I curiously wandered over to her. _

"Would you please come here for a second, I really need you." _She said. I wasn't sure if she was acting or not but she sounded so intriguing , I had to get closer…I met her at the pools edge. Looking down at her angelic face, she smiled amused for some reason. I wasn't sure why but I smiled back dumbly. She seductively motioned for me to crouch down, and as if I were hypnotized, I obeyed without putting up a fight._

Suddenly, she reached over and grabbed the ankle of mine closest to her. She pulled me in as I yelped startled. _It was almost as If I were watching a scene from a horror film, where the innocent teenage guys are lured in by those charming teenage girl vampires? .. and then they get bitten. Yeah like that._

Sonny grinned and laughed loudly_. I held on to my stomach and laughed deeply at the thought of the statement ; I had just been a victim of Sonny Munroe._


	4. Chad With A Chance of Brain Freeze

_A/N : Hey you guys! So I've decided to not abandon all of you ____ Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with my own life, and updating Sonnyella (which if you haven't read yet..."check it out!" (swac reference teehee) ). Well please remember to R&R …and I'll try to respond to any q's or comments you leave behind :D_

_No particular dedication here but thanks to all of you, you guys keep me going ____._

_Suddenly, she reached over and grabbed the ankle of mine closest to her. She pulled me in as I yelped startled. It was almost as If I were watching a scene from a horror film, where the innocent teenage guys are lured in by those charming teenage girl vampires? .. and then they get bitten. Yeah like that._

_Sonny grinned and laughed loudly. I held on to my stomach and laughed deeply at the thought of the statement ; I had just been a victim of Sonny Munroe._

_I sighed loudly, awakened by my who knows what, Sonny Munroe._

"These aren't my navy blue sheets" stressed Sonny aloud.

_I was glad that Sonny was still here with me. My house was so depressing to be in when it was just me._

"Sonny keep it down…please" I murmured to her, In what I tried to make a sweet voice, but all that came out was my raspy morning voice.

_Yesterday night Sonny had fallen asleep during our movie…I didn't see a reason for waking her up so I lugged her upstairs to my room and I let her sleep in my bed. _

_With myself absent from it (obviously). I grabbed an armful of blankets, my once close family had used for camping and I set them down quietly on the floor of my bedroom. She looked so cute, so sickeningly cute that I couldn't bear to see her disoriented, confused face if I woke her up._

_And after rolling around on my rough pile of colorful blankets, I finally fell asleep. Sonny breathed heavily in her sleep, and for some odd reason it comforted me. I was a little bit disappointed though, because she was muted the entire night. I didn't hear a single word about "Tad" in the entire hour I was awake beside her fragile body. Sometimes she pursed her lips and curled up, It only made sense for her to be cold, so I heaved my puffy blue sheets up to her shoulders, and her subtle hints of being chilly stopped within seconds. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she flipped constantly in her sleep. _

_At one point she began to fall off of my bed until I reached over and pushed her back onto it. Maybe I could find one of those gates that you hook under the mattress so that I could be sure she wouldn't fall off._

_Suddenly I heard shuffling and a lot of movement coming from my bed. I glanced up, only to see Sonny the safety hazard hurling herself at me. Well actually she was kind of, more, flailing around? Her touch once she fell would be worth more than the pain though._

Sonny suddenly plopped down onto me. _Ouch._

"Ooooof!" I whined completely breathless.

I laid on my lump of blankets, peeking only me head up, as if I were doing a sit up, to see what Sonny was doing.

"Owww" she complained as she rubbed her now pink knee.

I watched her for a brief moment. _She looked a little bit bewildered and then happy to see me. Just like a little kid…or confused puppy. A cute puppy though. A stupid cute one._

I looked down and grinned, realizing that Sonny was kneeling on me. _She so wants me. Typical Sonny to cover this type of thing up with "oops I fell."_

"Sonny what are you implying? Sitting on me like that?" I laughed, smiling confidently at her.

_Sonny blushed and shot me a small scowl. She uncomfortably got off of my now freezing legs and pounced onto the pile of crumple blankets beside me. She was so adorable, rolling around like a kid at a playground._

Sonny sighed heavily as she took a deep breath of my blankets and smiled_. I wondered what was going on in her stupid cute little head._

I looked over and saw Sonny closing her eyes. _Well…okay… I wouldn't mind sleeping a little more, seeing as how I had been rudely…but cutely…stupid cutely…. interrupted from my beauty sleep._

I scowled as I thought about, for once, thanking Blondy. _Ugh… she was so annoying, but Sonny wouldn't be here without her. Actually…I wouldn't thank her. Wasn't my presence enough? I mean really, how many people get to bask in the glory of Chad Dylan Cooper? Only a few that's for sure. Heh._

_I flipped over and gave my bare back to Sonny, and just as I began to drift off to Chaddietown…I mean, uhm… sleep. Uhm..town. Yeah Sleeptown… Sonny started to poke my shoulder. _

"Chad…" she said evenly.

I didn't bother flipping back over_. I mean she was probably going to say something like, I so want you'. _

"Hmmm….?" I uttered in a raspy tone.

"Chad…" she said this time, in an alluring voice. _She so wants me. Is it wrong for me to admit that I want her to want me?_

She wrapped her warm arms around my waist as she burrowed in closer to me. _I could feel her toasty breath on my shoulder and her knees. It didn't surprise me that even after having, kissed and caressed her soft skin… her touch, her warmth, and even her presence gave me goose bumps. _

I grabbed her hand from over my shoulder and I pulled her in closer. Unmoved when she asked me if I was alright as she lightly traced her fingers over the bronzed goose bumps on my shoulder.

_How embarrassing. It was a dead giveaway to how I was feeling. I mean. I only had them on my shoulder, right where she poked me._

I laid flat on my back and pulled her light frame onto me. Sonny looked around my room and laughed. _Did I do something wrong? She abruptly grabbed my large hand and compared it to her own. She was lost in thought, suddenly she seemed to stifle a laugh_.

"Chad…what happened right after the movie?" she asked, her voice spewing with interest.

_Okay so maybe I was Chad Dylan Cooper, but it didn't take much to make me happy. I mean aside from always looking great and being the greatest actor of our generation, even I, Chad Dylan Cooper needed some affection. I smiled down as I looked into her huge, doe like eyes_.

"Well… you fell asleep. Again. Jeez what do you do after work Sonny..." I grinned.

"…And...?" she asked, wanting more, poking my side for effect.

"You were practically blacked out… so I carried you upstairs"

She blushed furiously, but I continued.

"You were mumbling some crazy stuff…"

I paused for a moment and reminisced. _Last night, for once, as I carried Sonny upstairs she mumbled my name. I sighed relieved when I effortlessly held her creeping up the stairs. Relieved that she had stopped speaking about that "Tad" guy. I was a little bit let down though, I stayed up for a while just to hear more but she was muted the entire night._

"_Chad……." She murmured asleep. "Tremendous kisser…" Was all I could make out until a large (cute) snore emitted her lips and she fell back into her muted slumber._

I tried to hold back the redness in my own cheeks as I continued telling Sonny about the previous night.

"So I lent you a shirt to sleep in and I called Tawni from your phone to tell her you were alright and that you'd fallen asleep, I told her you'd be back today. There was a harsh storm too… I could've taken you home but I didn't want to."

_I thought back to the fight I had put up as Sonny dozed off, against Blondy, just to let Sonny stay the night. Thankfully though, I reminded her that she was "pretty!" several times, therefore straying her away from the topic, eventually residing in a "yes". _

I mumbled that last part. _I didn't need to encourage the full blown blushing coming onto my face. I had lied though. There was no storm, but I felt weak if I told her that I wanted her to stay, period. The storm excuse created some kind of barrier, saving me some face. Too embarrassing, besides I'd probably blush more, not helping the cause._

"So you took care of everything?" she piped up merrily.

"Everything." I said sheepishly, grinning.

_Okay so my parents were never home but If my mom knew I was doing all of this for a girl, she'd never let my live it down. I'd much rather deal with my dad's probable reaction._

_He'd probably root me on, and ask me how cute she was. I'd say the obvious. "Dad, she's stupid cute." Then he'd say something like, "That bad?". And I'd nod. He was never home, but my parents and I got along fine. More like friends than family, but whatever, it didn't matter._

"You're so good to me" she whispered in my ear, playing with my hair. _My hair. Nobody touches my hair, ever. Except, for, well, myself….and Sonny Munroe of course._

"Yeah?" I asked, fishing for an ego booster.

"Yea-" she paused suddenly. _I raised one eyebrow questioningly, anxiously awaiting my praise._

"Chad… how did I get into this shirt?" she asked coldly through gritted teeth.

"Sonny, you're not fat, you slid right into it." I said smoothly_, expecting a laugh, a smile….anything._

_She flinched back, as if I had clapped in front of her face, or as if I had scared her._

"You big jerk!" she yelled deafeningly as she reached over to my bed and grabbed my pillow. She hesitantly held on to it until the thought dawned on her to hit me with it.

_By instinct, I put my hands on top of my hair, award winning, best actor of our generation hair. I tried my best to calm Sonny down._

"Sonny! Calm down!" was probably not the best choice of words.

_Sonny continued to whack me with my (thankfully soft) pillow. I'm not one of those freaks who like hard pillows. _

_I wasn't going to lose Sonny, not this easily. I stretched my arm out through the feathery mess blinding my view and I grabbed her wrist. Gently of course, but tough enough to keep her here._

_I took advantage of the moment and I grabbed her other wrist. Softly pulling them behind her._

_Her shoulders instantly tensed at my touch, and it hurt me to see her react that way. _

"Sonny, I was joking." I said smoothly.

She stayed quiet and glared down at nothing in particular.

"The help, got you changed…the help being Lydia, my maid." I stated, carefully.

_She tried her best to wrangle free of my grip but I didn't let her. It wasn't fair. She wrinkled her nose as if she had smelled something terrible and sighed loudly. She wanted to leave. For once, within about two days, she wanted to leave._

"Sonny…" I begged desperately.

_She fiercely freed herself from my grip and turned around to scowl at me._

"What the hell Chad? "Joking?" Again?" She asked with a hint of poison in her furious tone.

_I flinched back, pained. Sonny was never angry, never __**really**__ angry, not at __**me**__ anyways._

_I sighed loudly at the thought that I had caused this._

She frantically gathered her clothing and pulled on her crisp white skirt underneath of my oversized shirt she slept in.

_I stood away from her, in shock. Her hands shook as she snatched her phone off of my night table._

"Jerk." She muttered underneath her breath as she stomped down my wooden staircase and ran out the door.

"Sonny!" _I tried to yell again and again but my pleading came out as whispers. Almost as if she had hit Ben and Jerry all over again. Only verbally. It hurt equally as much though._

I dashed upstairs by the closest phone, as tears blurred my vision. _Chad Dylan Cooper crying over a girl? I called her phone repeatedly when suddenly her cheery voice greeted me. I grinned in relief at the sound of her voice._

"Hey!" said an enthusiastic voice, clearly Sonny's.

I sighed loudly, _happily._

"Hey, look Sonny I'm really sor-" I was cut off by her sweet, syrupy voice.

"Sorry I can't answer my phone right now! I'm probably rehearsing something! Just leave your name and number and I'll call you right back!" she said in a singsong voice.

_I scowled as I chucked my phone at the ground, tempted to throw it harder. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. _

_Sonny Munroe would be the death of me, she was putting me through so much, so quickly._

Instantly I began to plot.

_Girls tell their best friends everything…right?_

_Blondy did owe me for having me in her presence … right?_

_I'd tell her I did something wrong. She'd listen and complain. _

_She would fix the problem._

_Soon I hope_… is all I thought as I strolled downstairs and served myself a glass of icy cold water.

I sighed at the rush of cold water flowing down my throat, I winced when the chilliness of it gave me a brain freeze. _Drink some more Chad, You deserve the pain._


	5. Chad With A Chance Of Light Snoring

Disclaimer : Don't own anything here D:!!

Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in forever! But here I am. Last Chapter, but hey! If you liked this story please expect upcoming Channy fics and check out my story Sonnyella  Thanks, iOutspoken

_Girls tell their best friends everything…right?_

_Blondy did owe me for having me in her presence … right?_

_I'd tell her I did something wrong. She'd listen and complain._

_She would fix the problem._

_Soon I hope_… is all I thought as I strolled downstairs and served myself a glass of icy cold water.

I sighed at the rush of cold water flowing down my throat, I winced when the chilliness of it gave me a brain freeze. _Drink some more Chad, You deserve the pain._

I set the freezing cold glass down and sighed as my plan came together.

_Surely Blondy would want for Sonny and I to get along…well if she didn't…its no fun ragging on Sonny if she's already sad and only I, Chad Dylan Cooper, could fix things and put her toothy grin on her soft face once more_.

I whipped out my phone, the one I actually answer, and I sluggishly flipped through my phonebook, knowing that I'd probably regret this later.

_I knew that Sonny was the girl I'd chase, the girl I'd always want to hold. I wanted to be what she always needed and I knew that wouldn't happen if I didn't do something._

I sat around my now emptier home bored, plotting.

_Why did I do that to Sonny? I mean we had already kissed…there was nobody here anyways, why did I put a wall up? Maybe it was instinctive?_

"Gee Sonny, gosh I'm really sorry, everything I said was instinctive." _wow that sounded lame._

_Between drowning myself in ice cold water resulting in brain freezes and beginning to set up my plan, I picked the latter._

_I regretfully pressed "Tawni" in my phonebook. Yes despite of how often I "forget" her name. I actually do know it. Its part of the "__**Hollywood Bad Boy Reputation**__" thing __**you**__ wouldn't understand._

_Not before receiving a message from…Sonny?_

_I eagerly opened the text message only to completely deflate once again._

"This is Tawni. I have Sonny's phone. Sonny's being sad. Fix it."

_I read the demanding message twice. Obviously Tawni, erm, Blondy wasn't as dumb as she appeared to be. She wanted me to make a plan?_

"What do I do?" I responded dumbly.

"Come over tonight." She responded.

_She so wants me._

I quickly received another text.

"Sonny is sleeping over, do whatever you have to do then."

"Alright." I sent back.

_We continued to text for a while, the once labeled as dumb blonde now working in cahoots with me._

_Operation – Keep It Short (and) Sweet or K.I.S.S. was now in action._

_I snatched my compact laptop off of the shelf in my room and I speedily Map Quested Tawni Hart's address. Who knew you could do that?_

_I sat back and flipped through a Tween Weekly magazine, one of the many from the subscription I have. I looked at the front cover, this wasn't a newer edition this one was a little less than a year old._

The cover read "Cast of hit show "So Random" welcomes newcomer to live comedy, Sonny Munroe!" _The picture showed Sonny in a headshot. She had dark waves flowing down mid back and she wore a light pink camisole, letting a small heart shaped locket dangle at her collarbones. Never forgetting her bright smile she flashed her Chiclet like teeth behind a cherry colored lip balm._

_I closed the magazine wishing I had never made the dumb remark I had. Sonny was a strong girl, but she could be so sensitive._

_I pulled on a crisp gray button down, long sleeved shirt and some dark wash denim jeans. Maybe Sonny would forget all about my remark and making up and she'd fall in love with my hotness all over again…right._

_I hopped into my Mustang, one of my many babies, and I prepared to apologize. I had to prepare, rehearse, anything. Because, of course, Chad Dylan Cooper does __**not**__ apologize. __**Ever**__. Unless of course this is Sonny Munroe you're talking about._

I listened to a local radio station as the host "Hip Greg" played a song with a dedication.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry this is for you." Mumbled a sad voice.

_Wow, this is so cheesy._

"And now, "Games" by the Jonas Brothers, this is "Hip Greg" in the evening, stay tuned!"

_A screechy, annoying, Jonas voice burst out of my speakers. I hate those guys. Or..at least I think I do…they have almost won as much Teen Choice Awards as me, that's completely unfair! Three versus one?_

_**I'm waiting for you right outside  
The place we first locked eyes, oh  
I feel like we're both losing sight  
We don't get to do this twice and I wonder**_

Will you care when I'm gone?  
And it's time and I've really had enough  
And I'm sorry for the trouble

It's been costing us so much  
Splitting apart, it's getting harder to tell what you want  
So bored with these games, games

_Too depressing._

_I shut off the girly brothers and sat in my Mustang rehearsing my apology until evening, just some of the perks of being an actor._

I pulled into Tawni's drive way quickly sending her a text message.

"I'm here."

To which I got no reply.

_I_ _took a once over at Tawni's house. It was giant __**one story house**__, thank goodness. I'd have to climb through a window at some point tonight and I wasn't about to do some Romeo and Juliet type thing, or that cheesy boom box/ love song thing in all of those 90's movies._

Tawni had told me earlier that I'd climb in through an average sized, open window. I quickly scanned the house, not wanting to like a thief or criminal.

_Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do crime, that is unless being extremely gorgeous counts… then I am clearly wanted in all fifty states and all of those countries too._

I found the open window and swiftly, but quietly, glided into the home. I easily identified Sonny. She laid belly up, on a loudly colored sleeping bag. _Across from a fake sleeping Tawni. I decided not to say a word about that issue, the last thing I needed was a commotion._

_I kneeled gently by a deeply asleep Sonny. She looked adorable. Even her sleeping was unique, she laid in her sleeping bag somewhat sprawled out, with her mouth open just a tad and a very light, quiet snore escaping her plump lips._

"Sonnnnnyyy….." I murmured coolly, charm oozing out of my voice.

Silently I watched her shoulders tense. _Who did she think I was?_

"Are you pulling a sleeping beauty on me Sonny? Again?" I decided to tease her, that is if she was awake.

_I leaned in closely to get a look at her eyes. She was faking it. I could see the whites of her eyes through her thick rows of lashes. I turned the charm on overdrive._

"Do you remember your lines?" I murmured.

_I watched silently as I saw a light smile tugging on Sonny's lips. She was trying hard not to smile. She was so obviously determined._

_I chuckled a little at the exaggerated fake sleeping of the blonde. Her mouth gaped open as a light snore also escaped her lips. Her's was fake though and Sonny's snore had been 100% authentic._

Suddenly Sonny flopped over onto her stomach like a fish. _Did she really think I thought she was asleep? Really? At this point?_

She flipped back over, somewhat defeated. She turned over and flashed me tiny, coy smile.

"Seems like I forgot them, again could you refresh my memory?." She asked her voice sounding a bit raspy, and incredibly _intriguing,_ _and hey, __**The**__ Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get intrigued by just anything._

I gave into her request and rolled onto my back beside her. I curled my arms around her. _I discreetly breathed in the smell of her strawberry scent on her hair. Mmmm…Sonny Smell. The Chadster doesn't like just any smell okay?_

"I'm not sure we could do the whole scene here with Tawni asleep…" I rolled my eyes laughing at that last part. _Somebody's not as much of an actress as they think they are…_

"But we could try." I flashed Sonny a bright smile. _As bright as a smile could be in the almost pitch black darkness._

"Trust me she's really not aslee-mmph" Sonny began speaking and like _The Chad Dylan Cooper does to everybody, I shut her up and got my way. Like a brat._

_I held onto her face and gave her a tender kiss. I think we made up, because she was kissing back._

"Finally!" I jumped back, caught off guard when the annoying blonde squealed that. And took a picture of us both kissing.

_I could almost hear her say "Scrapbook!"_

"I never thought I'd actually care but, Sonny's so boring to be with when she's distracted, I had to get you guys together for _MY_ sake of course. Jeez you two were putting my pretty eyes to sleep! More boring to watch than an episode of Mackenzie Falls! And for gods sake Sonny, Put some more passion into your kissing!"

_I blocked the blonde's squeaky voice out of my head after "Sonny's so boring when she's distracted" I simply tuned her out. You get quite good at these things being an actor and going to those boring award shows._

_However though she mentioned something about kissing, and Chad Dylan Cooper always listens when it comes to the essentials in life._

"I wouldn't mind that." I sweetly murmured to Sonny, flashing her _**my **_world known smirk.

"Would you Chad? Would you really?" She asked back, now completely awake, she leaned in and to my surprise gave me a soft peck on the lips.

_Leaving me completely relaxed and daz-, __**n**__-__**not dazed**__, because __**n-nobody's **__dazes Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper dazes everyone!_

_Sonny mentioned something I couldn't understand and I pulled her into my arms, eventually feeling her relaxed body go completely limp. As I was unsurprised to hear her light snore once again._

_**Stupid cute snoring.**_

_**ATTTENTION : THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER **__****__** FROM CHAD'S POV CHECK OUT SONNY'S POV, POSTED IN MY STORIES! THANKS READERS :P**_

_A/N: Awww thanks readers I'm sad to have ended this already but it had to happen sometime, hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! -iOutspoken_


End file.
